


Inked

by kaylaber1



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Drunken Confessions, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Regret, Tattoos, When the hell does this take place?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-29 13:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10855032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaylaber1/pseuds/kaylaber1
Summary: It's a normal Friday night for Murdoc and 2D- booze, pills, and generally a good time- at least, until someone lets slip that they have an embarrassing tattoo.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I might write a second chapter, if this is popular and I feel like it. *shrug*

"Alright, your turn, faceache. Ask me anything." Murdoc said, leaning back against his pillows. This had been their Friday routine for almost a year now. They'd get drunk in the Winnebago and take turns exchanging personal information that neither of them would remember in the morning. It was almost a therapeutic experience.

"Okay. Umm..." Stu's face scrunched up in thought as he searched his inebriated brain for any burning questions. "What's your least favorite tattoo?" He asked with a grin. 

"Well, I shagged this one girl with a tattoo of-"

"No! I meant of _yours_!" 2D interrupted in a fit of giggles.

"Don't have one." Murdoc said quickly, taking a swig from the bottle in his hand.

"Aw, c'mon mate! You've gotta have at least _one_ you regret, even a little bit. " 2D pressed " 'sides, I asked, you tell me. That's the rules, 'member?"

"I said I don't have any! Now sod off!" The bassist shouted, turning away from his front man.

"Oh awlright." 2D conceded, crossing his arms. A very awkward silence passes before he speaks again. "But I think you do."

Murdoc groaned, running his hand through his hair. "You're not gonna let this go, are you?"

"No."

Their eyes met, staring each other down with equal intensity. Murdoc caves after another full minute of awkward silence, rolling his eyes and sighing dramatically.

"Fine. But if you laugh, I'm going to kick your ass."

"I won't laugh, I promise."

"One time- I think this was when we were in LA, but I'm not entirely certain- I got absolutely hammered and woke up with some bloke's name plastered on me." He said shortly, ending his sentence with another swig. 

"Really?" Stu asked 

"What, you think I'm lying to you?" Murdoc snapped

"No! No. S'just that I've seen you in nothing but a thong and I've never noticed any name tattooed on you." 

"Well, I don't exactly go around flaunting it! Lucky for me, I'm a minimalist when I'm drunk."

"Well where is it then?" Stu asked, sounding more curious than anything.

"No. Not answering that. You can’t ask 2 questions in a row, that's against the rules." Murdoc dug his heels in.

"Fine. Your turn, then." 2D shrugged, pretending not to notice how flustered the bassist had become. 

"What in Satan's name compelled you to ask me _that_?!" Murdoc shouted 

"Dunno." Stu shrugged. "It was jus' the first thing that came to mind. Does that make it my turn now?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"If you're going to keep pestering me about that damn tattoo, I'm kicking you out of my Winnebago."

"You mean the tattoo you made up to get me to be quiet?" Stu smirked. He wasn't the brightest, but over the years he had definitely learned all of the right buttons to push.

"Ask your damn question, dullard." Murdoc crossed his arms over his chest, leaning back into the pillows.

"Where's your tattoo?" Stu asked with a cheeky smile. 

Murdoc made an unintelligible shrieking sound that in years past indicated that 2D would be hit with a newspaper imminently, and 2D reflexively ducked, despite the fact that Muds hadn't actually hit him in a year. "Fine! If it'll get you off my ass about the damn thing, I'll show you my bloody tattoo!"

2D watched with mixed curiosity and fear as Murdoc stood and unbuckled his belt. It had been a while since he'd pushed it this far, and he was a little worried that he'd gone and ruined all the progress they had made. Murdoc laid back on the mattress, hooking his thumbs in his briefs and sliding them down his thighs. Fear was replaced by a strange form of arousal as the bassist's legs fell open, allowing 2D a view of well, everything. At the junction of Murdoc's inner thigh and pelvis and scrawled in a fancy script was printed _Stuart_

"There. You've seen the tattoo. Are we done here?"

"Uhm. Muds?" 2D squeaked, trying to find his voice 

"What?"

"That's my name." Stu pointed to the tattoo. 

"No shit."

"Why do you have my name tattooed on you?"

"Oh, bloody hell, Stu! I don't remember!" Murdoc clapped a hand across his eyes, immediately regretting this decision. He snaps upright when he feels a finger brush across the ink. "What are you doing?!"

"Sorry. I wanted to get a betta look. I wasn't thinking." Stu answered quickly. It wasn't the truth at all, but it was the best excuse he could come up with when his blood alcohol level was this high. He was blushing furiously, and he knew it was obvious. Murdoc laid back with a smirk, spreading his legs.

"Look away." He welcomed, although it sounded more like a dare. 

2D ran his hand up Murdoc's thigh cautiously, stopping when he reached the tattoo. He looked up, his eyes meeting the bassist's, noting the quickening of his breath and the dialation of his pupils. Experimentally, he kissed the tattoo. Above him, Murdoc sighed and 2D felt him harden against his cheek. He stopped when he felt a hand on his head.

"Careful there, Dents. That's a little gay." 

"Yeah? And of course getting your best mate's name tattooed right next to your prick is a completely heterosexual thing to do." 2D said sarcastically. 

"Hey, you don't know if I got your name tattooed on me in a platonic way or not." 

"Do you?"

"I have a pretty good idea." Murdoc grinned, grabbing Stu by the collar and pulling him into a rough kiss. 2D tangled his fingers in Murdoc's hair. He pulled away, pressing their foreheads together. 

"Muds, is this awlright?" He asked, concern welling up from the haze of alcohol and arousal. 

"I ain't saying no, am I?" 

"You aren't sayin' yes either."

Murdoc pulled himself onto 2D's lap, rolling his hips before shoving his tongue in the space where Stu's front teeth once were. Stu reciprocated to the best of his abilities, gripping the bassist by the hips and grinding up into him. God, his pants were tight.

"Yes, dullard. Now stop asking me stupid questions and fuck me." Murdoc growled between kisses.

That was all the confirmation Stu needed. He pressed Murdoc into his mattress, kissing down his neck feverishly, sucking a trail of hickeys into the flesh. 2D paused for a moment to remove their shirts, throwing them to the floor unceremoniously. He continued kissing down the bassist's chest, stopping to suck gently on his nipple, relishing in the groans the action earned him. Sharp nails dug into his back, causing him to gasp. 

"Muds, where-"

"Bedside table. Top drawer."

Stu reached into the drawer, searching through a pile of candy bar wrappers until he found the tube of lubricant. He poured a generous amount of the stuff into the palm of his hand before slathering it across Murdoc's back end.

"Sweet Satan, that's cold! You couldn't have waited a moment?!" Murdoc complained, looking him up and down "And why the hell are you still wearing trousers?!"

"Sorry." 2D said quietly, shedding his trousers as fast he could, tossing them aside with the rest of their clothes. "This any betta?"

A soft grunt was his only answer. He moved back between the bassist's legs, hands traveling up Murdoc's thighs, one moving to wrap around his cock and the other circling his hole. 

"Fuck, Dents. Don't tease me like this." Murdoc whined impatiently.

"I don't want to hurt you." Stu insisted 

"I don't give a shit. Just fuck me already!"

"Okay, Okay!"

2D lined up and pushed in, wincing sympathetically at the pained groan his bandmate let out. He stilled, waiting for Murdoc to adjust. Hardly a minute had passed before Muds was rolling his hips against the singer impatiently. Stu didn't need any more encouragement. He gripped his hips tightly, thrusting into him like his life depended on it.

The first observation 2D made was that Murdoc was _loud_. From the minute he started moving, the Winnebago was filled with a cacophony of growls, whimpers, and throaty moans. The sounds reverberated off the walls, ringing in Stu's ears and traveling a straight path to his cock. The second was that the alcohol was hitting him hard. Ever the sentimental drunk, all 2D wanted to do was smother Murdoc in kisses and make him feel loved.

Eventually, he gave in to the urge, grasping Murdoc's hand tightly and pulling him into an embrace. Muds wrapped his legs around 2D's waist, pulling him closer. 2D was awfully glad that Murdoc was unlikely to remember much of this in the morning, otherwise he was in serious danger of messing up everything they'd worked to achieve. Nails dug into his shoulder, drawing blood. He supposed it was fair payment for the rapidly purpling bite marks along Murdoc's neck. All too soon, he felt a familiar tightening in his gut. Wrenching his hand free of Murdoc's grip, he wrapped it around his cock, pumping it furiously. 

His groans escalating to a deafening volume, Muds raked his nails down 2D's back, blood welling up in the pink streaks. That was going to hurt in the morning. 2D spread Murdoc's legs further, keeping his eyes fixed on the spot where his name was branded on the other in inky black letters. Almost simultaneously, they came, moans mixing in the air like a lusty duet. Winded, Stu flopped onto the mattress. He let out a small noise of surprise when Murdoc wrapped his arms around his waist, resting his head on his chest. 

"Stay." He said softly

"Of course." 2D replied without hesitation, returning the embrace.

They laid like that for a while, 2D running his fingers gently through Murdoc's hair, listening to the sound of him breathing. Then, Murdoc speaks. It's so faint, 2D almost doesn't catch it, but it's clear and unmistakable and his heart caught in his chest when he heard it.

"....Love you, Stu."

"I- I love you too Murdoc."

It's a sloppy, stuttered confession. Not at all what he'd hoped for or imagined. There was so much more he wanted to say, but he really didn't know how. Not that it mattered now because the bassist had fallen asleep, snoring lightly. 2D kissed his forehead before pulling the comforter across them, surrendering to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to continue. It's probably going to have a few more chapters.

Murdoc woke Saturday morning with a splitting headache. It was as though he could feel every brain cell he'd killed in his weekly drinking game. Sitting up, he heard the blankets rustle from the other side of the bed, and realized that he was not alone. Fear sinking in his gut, he slowly looked over his shoulder and caught a glimpse of blue hair against his pillow.

"...Bloody hell." Murdoc cursed under his breath, standing and stumbling his way to the tiny restroom.

If the soreness wasn't enough of an indicator, his reflection definitely bared all. Clearly defined bite marks lined one side of his neck, the gap in the teeth marks providing an indisputable identification of their owner. He'd definitely slept with 2D last night. And he definitely didn't kick him out afterwards. Which was dangerous.

He stumbled back into the room, searching through the piles of clothes on the floor for his old turtleneck. This whole situation was a mess, and the last thing he needed was Russel or Noodle making remarks about the gap toothed hickeys.

"...Murdoc?" 2D slurred as he sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Whassa matter?"

" 'What's the matter?'! You've gone and marked me to hell and gone, you sodding vampire!" Murdoc hissed.

"Oh. M'sorry." Stu yawned, laying back down. 

His sleepy mutterings caused a familiar tightness in Murdoc's chest that he'd associated with 2D's presence since the day they'd met. Eager for distraction, he went back to his hunt for the turtleneck. Upon finding it, he came to the realization that he'd grown quite a bit around the middle since he'd last worn it, as it kept rolling up at the hem. Decidedly, he picked up a worn leather jacket and zipped it halfway, hiding his weight gain and (most of) his shame. He stood in front of the full length mirror that he couldn't remember why he kept. Satan, he was ugly.

His lamentation of his physical appearance was interrupted by a pair of long arms wrapping around his shoulders. 2D, still half asleep, placed his chin on the top of Murdoc's head, gazing at the two of them in the mirror. 

" S' been a while since you've worn that, Muds."

"Yeah, well you didn't give me much choice. It doesn't even fit."

"You look nice." 

"...Get off me, dullard." Murdoc elbowed 2D in the gut, doubling him over. "And for the love of Satan, get dressed!" 

2D complied wordlessly, picking his clothes off of the floor. As he bent down, Murdoc caught sight of the scratches across his back and winced. He looked down at his nails. Maybe next time he ought to trim them down a little.

That thought shook him to the bone. There wouldn't be any "next time". This was a singular event. A drunken mistake. Just like the tatoo on his thigh. Unless- oh fuck.

" 'D, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Did- did I say anything....funny last night?" Nervousness was not a feeling Murdoc was comfortable with at all. He felt sick. 

"Funny?" Stu asked, cocking his head to one side like a puppy. The tightening in Murdoc's chest returned. "...no? I don't think so, at least."

At least there was that.

"In that case, get out of my Winnebago." He said coldly. 2D made a noise of confusion, which Murdoc interrupted. "Look, this isn't anything special, okay? We got drunk. We had sex. That's it. It's not going to be anything more, and it's not happening again. So just leave."

"But Muds-"

"No. No buts, Stu. Just get out." Murdoc snapped, throwing open the door. 2D just stood there, looking down at him with those big, vacant eyes so full of hurt and confusion. He couldn't stand it. "What are you, deaf?! I said get the fuck out!" He shouted

"I'm sorry, Murdoc." 2D said quietly, stepping out of the Winnebago. As if on cue, there was clap of thunder and small raindrops began to fall. Murdoc couldn't look at this any longer. He growled and slammed the door. 

Murdoc flopped onto the bed, burying his face in the pillows. He breathed a sigh of relief into the material. That was dangerously close to something. Taking a deep breath, he was hit with the clean musky scent of the blue haired singer. He'd need to clean the sheets of it. But for now, he clutched the pillow tight to his chest, feeling quite pathetic.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is short. 2 (?) More chapters, i say hesitantly

2D sighed, looking into his bowl of soggy cereal as though it would give him any answers as to what he'd done wrong. Things were finally going right, it seemed. Or maybe he was just too drunk to see the warning signs. He recalled the look of uncertainty and regret that flashed across Murdoc's face before he was thrown out, and guilt pooled like lead in his heart. God, he felt like an arse.

"What'd the bastard do this time?" Russel said from somewhere behind him. 2D turned to see the drummer leaning against the doorway, arms crossed over his chest.

"What makes you think it was him?" Stu retorted with more than a touch of bitterness. 

"It's _always_ him, 'D. Now what did he do, and do I have to go down there and kick his ass?" Russel rolled his eyes, clearly frustrated with his bandmates' stupidity.

"Yeah, well it weren't his fault this time." 2D said defensively. "Well, not really..."

"What happened?"

"We got drunk and started fooling around, and ended up screwing. This morning he threw me out like I'd done something horribly wrong. I don't know what I did though. I thought we were okay. I mean, he told me that he loves me, Russ. The man even has my name tattooed on him!" 2D bemoaned, putting his head in his hands. "I don’t even know what I did, Russ." 

Russel blinked, trying to take all of that in. He sighed in exasperation, pulling out a chair and sitting next to the forlorn singer. He promised himself he wouldn't get involved with their drama (not after the Paula Cracker incident), but it was increasingly obvious that this problem was going to affect the band if it was left alone. 

"Look, 'D. I don't know Murdoc nearly as well as you, but I do know that he's a goddamn idiot who can't process his feelings for shit. If he actually loves you, you can bet your ass the only time he'll admit it is when he's wasted. The first thing I'd be asking myself is if he even remembers saying that."

"Oh. I didn't think 'bout that. He did ask me if he'd said anything funny last night, though." 2D replied, a touch of embarassment in his voice. 

"Okay, and you said...?"

"Oh! I told him no. It didn't seem all that funny to me. He actually seemed rather serious." Stu said naively. Russel could've smacked him. 

"Boy, that's not what-! Oh nevermind. So he doesn't even know he told you that. Right. Did he give you a reason for kicking you out at least?"

"Yeah. He said that it was a mistake and that he needed me to leave. He told me to forget it ever happened, but I can't do that."

"Okay, yeah, you're right. _You_ fucked up this time. Congratulations. First things first, you need to go and let the guy know what he said because otherwise this is going to turn into a real clusterfuck of you trying to move forward, and Muds trying to keep things the same. Whatever happens after that is your problem, just-" Russel meets his eyes, looking into them with urgency. "Do. Not. Let this nonsense affect our band."

Stu hadn't even considered that Murdoc might've forgotten the more important details of last night. He felt like an idiot. Well, more of an idiot than usual. He stood urgently, almost flinging the kitchen chair to the ground. 

"You're right. I have to go!" He sprinted for the door, then stopped, coming back to hug the drummer. "Thank you, Russ!"

Caught off guard, Russel patted his back awkwardly. "It's no problem, 'D. But if you're going to keep using me for relationship counseling, I'm going to start charging you." 

2D was out the door in seconds, not bothering to respond to that joke. Russel rubbed his temples in exhaustion. He did NOT get paid enough to deal with this shit. Looking up, he noticed that 2D's rain coat was still hung in its usual place.

"Goddammit."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wasn't expecting this chapter to be so long. I think maybe one more.

Murdoc sat at the foot of his bed, strumming El Diablo absentmindedly. The sheets lay in a pile at the foot of his bed, awaiting laundering that he'd put off on the off chance that by going in the house, he'd encounter his frontman. There really wasn't much else for him to do. Not while he was in hiding, at least. Just as he was considering the possibility of sneaking up to the kitchen for sustenance, there was a loud knock on the door of the Winnebago. Murdoc stilled, praying that it was just the wind, but that theory went quickly out the window as the knock came again moments later, this time more insistent.

"What do you want?!" He shouted, making no moves to answer the door.

"It's me, 2D. Can we talk?" The singer shouted back through the door.

"Go away!!!"

"Please Muds! It's really important!"

Murdoc groaned, laying his bass on the bed. Against his better judgment, he answered the door. It swung open to reveal his frontman, standing in the rain, shivering and drenched, blue hair plastered to his face. 2D smiled at him, and Murdoc felt the tight feeling in his chest intensify.

"Hi. Can I come in?"

"...Fine." Murdoc conceded. He couldn't just let 2D stand out there and catch cold. He might have been heartless, but he wasn't that heartless. Stu stepped into the Winnebago, shaking like a wet dog upon entering and splattering Murdoc with rainwater.

"Aaough!" He exclaimed, flinching before shooting 2D a pointed glare.

"Er- Sorry." 2D said, scratching the back of his head. 

"What do you want, faceache? I haven't got all day, and I've already thrown you out once." Murdoc huffed, crossing his arms. 

"I love you." 2D said bluntly.

Murdoc blinked, jaw falling open slightly in surprise. The tightness became too much. He couldn't breathe.

"2D-"

"No, Muds, hear me out. You were probably too drunk to remember, but last night you told me you loved me, and I told you I loved you too, and then we went to bed. A-and I meant it. And I need to make sure you know that." 2D said desperately, grabbing Murdoc by the shoulders.

"Shut up." Murdoc's voice cracked. He gripped 2D's wrists tightly. He couldn't handle this. It was like the world was suddenly spinning at 100 miles an hour and he found himself getting terribly ill.

"I mean it, Murdoc. I really do."

"No, you don't. You can't. I'm awful. Stop talking." He tried to sound collected, but failed miserably. Tears stung his eyes and he tried in vain to blink them away. Fuck. Fuckfuckfuckfuck

"Murdoc-"

"I said shut up!" Murdoc shouted, throwing a punch at 2D. The singer caught his fist before it could land, and realized that there was absolutely no force behind the action. Muds crumbled in his grasp, sinking to the floor of the Winnebago and dragging 2D with him. "....I don't deserve you." He choked out, losing his battle against crying.

2D didn't know what to do with this. He'd only ever seen Murdoc cry once before, and at that time he had been so drunk that he had mistaken the singer for a groupie. Experimentally, he pulled him into a hug, resting his chin on the top of Murdoc's head.

"Hey.....S'alright....you don't need to beat yourself up. Sure, you're a right git sometimes, but you're not awful." He comforted.

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not! I really mean that. And whether you want me or not, I do love you very much."

"Why?" Murdoc croaks 

"Why what?"

"Why would anyone- especially you - love me?"

".....I dunno. It's lots of things, really. I like the way you look when you really get into your music, I like your voice, and the way you look when you're sleeping. Uhhh..." 2D said slowly. He was scrambling for words, examples, anything to convince Murdoc that he loved him. He really was rubbish when put on the spot.

"...you watch me sleep?" Murdoc looked up at him, eyes puffy from crying, lip curled in disgust. 

"Ah! Uhm. .....yeah, sometimes." 2D admitted, worried that he'd said something wrong.

"Creep." Murdoc chuckled 

"It's not like that at all, I swear!" 2D said frantically "Sometimes you fall asleep before I do and-"

Murdoc cut him off with a forceful kiss, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling himself into the singer's lap. This wasn't supposed to happen. It was a one night stand. A drunken mistake. A moment of weakness. The dullard wasn't supposed to fall for him. He wasn't supposed to return that sentiment at all. Yet, here he was, sitting on the floor of his Winnebago, declaring his love like a smitten sod, and kissing him as though his life depended on it.

"Bloody hell, Stu!" Murdoc gasped, pulling away. "You're soaking wet! Look what you've done to my clothes!" He complained, gesturing to his now damp sweater. 

"Well maybe if someone had let me in earlier, we wouldn't be in this position." 2D said flatly. He tried his best to look unimpressed, but that was difficult when he was shivering and clutching the bassist to him to leech his body heat.

"It's your own damn fault for making me feel things." Murdoc retorted. However, he really couldn't stand watching his frontman suffer, and his jeans were slowly soaking through. With a grunt he stood. "Well, c'mon then. You're gonna catch a cold sitting there like that."

"Awh, you do care." 2D teased, standing and following Murdoc to the small closet. 

"Shut up." He grumbled in response, tossing a pair of well worn sweatpants at him. Getting the message, 2D stripped himself of the wet clothes. When he'd finished changing, it took all the had to keep himself from snickering at his reflection in the floor length mirror. The sweatpants only went down to about mid-calf on him, and the shirt that he'd been tossed barely went past his bellybutton, although it hung off of one shoulder awkwardly.

"This is....uh... definitely a look." He said, picking up the shirt sleeve again. It immediately slumped back to its original position, and 2D gave up the battle. 

"Well, it's all I've got, so unless you'd rather be nude, you'll just have to live with it." Murdoc said, pulling his dampened sweater over his head. No sooner had he completed the action then 2D's arms were wrapping around his waist, pulling him against his body.

"That doesn't sound half bad." 2D rasped into his ear, hands roaming his torso.

"Mmmmn....as delightfully tempting as that is, love, I think some breakfast might be in order." Murdoc groaned, removing 2D's arms and picking a shirt up off off the floor.

"Breakfast? It's nearly 4 in the afternoon!" 2D exclaimed.

"Your point?"


End file.
